Different
by Iyamikotawa
Summary: Sasshay Cerul is an adopted child, wanting noothing more than a normal life. One day, while studying abroad, a strange demon attacks her and threatens to take her life. Guided by a strange voice, she slays the beast and meets her real parents.


**Just so ya know:**

**Wimple: Those starnge hats Nuns wear.**

**It woulde be wise to have Japanese enabled in your browser.**

For all who give a damn, my name is Sasshay Cerul, my age; 17. Heritage: African-American. I am the adopted child of the stuck-up-bitch-and-hotel-owner: Afrione Cantz. I was in an orphanage from birth, and had never known what the rich life was. My only mother firgure was a nun who worked at the orphanage, Nana.

_~xFlash back 7 yrs agox~_

_"Nana, why don't I have a mother?" I asked Nana, this question had been on my mind for the longest._

_"It's a long story, child."_

_"I still wanna hear."_

_"Well, I was doing some work around the orphanage when I noticed the rapid knocking on the door. I opened it in time to see a beautiful woman with an adorable child in her arms. She asked to make sure that you had a promising life, and to take good care of you. Ever since then, I've been taking care of you."_

_"So, I do have a mother?"_

_"Of course. But chances are, you probably won't see her until you're much older."_

_"So, who'll be mother?" I was very impatient at that age. Nana flashed me a weak smile. She was aproximately 43 back then, so her wrinkles were just coming in._

_"I guess you could think of me as a motherly figure." Nana said. Her real name of course was Angelina. I smiled a wide childish grin at her._

_"A motherly figure? That's like, a person that's almost like a parent?"_

_"Good! You learn so quickly." Nana ruffled my hair a bit, she knew I hated that. So ruffled her wimple. We both chulked as we gazed at the beautiful fall equinox. Orange, like an orange._

_~xEnd Flash backx~_

Good times. But now, I was living with an evil "motherly" figure. The real reason she adopted me isn't to help a child in need. It was so she could have someone take care of her company when she retires at fifty. I've heard her talking about this behind my back. She's one of those snooty "Oh look at me! I'm rich hahaha!" people. All she did was brag, brag and brag some more! And she was very abusive. If I ever did something like mess up my clothes, her hand would meet my face. Or if something went missing, I was the prime suspect (although most of the time it was those theiving maids that work at our house)

So when the chance to study abrouad in Japan came up, I took it.

They were handing out fliers to study abroad in my school. I had always loved anything Japanese- anime, manga, music!- so this was a big break for me. A couple of my friends thought it was a good idea too.

"You should _sooo_ take this opportunity!" My friend Chelsea said to me. Chelsea was what most people considered a dumb blonde, but she was pretty nice. She was one of the few friends I had in Clavertine's Saint Private School (CSPS).

"Really?" I said. I've never been on a plane, let alone in anything bigger than a bus (besides a limousine)

"Of course girlfriend!" That wasn't Chelsea. That was my homosexual friend, Hanry. Hanry was a nice guy, but he gets picked alot because of his choices. But don;t think he can't dog someone out. "And I heard that the guy you're crushing on, Xavier, is signing up too!"

"I AM NOT CRUSHING ON HIM!" I yelled at him, but he just giggled and said yeah right. But I was a little more eager to sign up now. And it has NOTHING to do with Xavier. Sigh.

Speak of the mother-fucking devil.

"Oh, _hi _Xavier!" Chelsea said, winking at me quickly.

"Hey Chalsea. Hello, Sasshay." Slap me with a turkey, he said my name.

"Hey." Said calmly. I swear, my heart was doing cardio exersices. Xavier looked down at the flier I was holding.

"Are you signing up too?" He said to me.

"Um, I not exactly su-"

"Yes, she is!" Hanry spoke for me. I didn;t realize I had two mouthes...

"Huh-"

"Come now, Sassha." Chelsea and Hanry were hauling me to homeroom as the bell rung. Those sneaky little brats.

Time seemed to fly by, because soon enough I was walking out to the limousine as the chauffer honked the tacky horn at me.

HONKITY HONK HONK!

"I'M COMING, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I rushed over to the impatient driver. I got into the limo and buckled up. Safety first.

Eventually, I got home. I mentally prepared myself to face the monster. She was in her office doing who knows what. I balled my hand in a fist and prepared myself to knock on the door.

_What's the worse that can happen? _I asled myself. I knocked on the door quickly, feeling my stomach tie up in knots.

"Come in." Her voice was icy cold and harsh. I walked in reluctantly.

"Yes, daughter of mine." It sickened me that she called me her daughter. I had to suppress the urge to gag.

"Um, well uh... My school, it's having this program where we can uh..." I trailed off ass I choked on my words.

"Well, spit it out!" She was tapping her foot, growing impatient.

"My school's having a program where they are allowing students to study abroad in Japan." I spit the words out in what I think qualified as a sentence.

"Hn..." She said to herself. "Well, it would keeep you out of my hair..."

"I promise to keep my grades up, even in a new environment."

"Can you speak Japanese?"

"ﾍ｢Aﾍbｷｱﾆｪﾅｫ"

"Eh? English child."

"I said 'Yes, I can speak Japanese'."

"Hmph, know it all. Alright, alright, you may study abroad, IF you can keep your grades up. I don't want you any stupider than you already are." Don't lose your temper, that's what she wants you to do, I told myself.

"Yes, of course."She took the flier from me and filled it out.

"The plane leaves on Saturday, so I expect you to take care of yourself." She said to me. I took the flier from her and left the room.

' Was that so hard? ' I asked myself. Yes, I mentally answered.

Four days later...

"HURRY UP! ARE YOU TRYING TO MISS THE PLANE?" My friend Chelsea yelled at me as I entered the airport.

"II can;t move much faster! You packed my whole dresser!" Chelsea was helping board the plan.

"Shit, I can't go beyond this point." We were at the security check point. Chelsea looked kinda down.

"Don't worry Chelsea, you'll see me on summer break." I hugged her with my free arm. I didn't realize Chelsea was crying till I heard her sniffle.

"You grow up so fast!" She said as we exchanged hugs. "Now go, run like the wind, and don;t stop 'till you get home!"

"This isn't charlie and the chocolate factory, and g'bye!" I said as I rushed over to the security checkpoint. After a breif scan, and nearly missing the plane, I made it on board. I relaxed into the semi-comfortable seat and got comfortable. But it wasn't over yet. This was just a plane to Seat;e, I had to hitch the plane to Japan from there. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw which two people were sitting next to me.

"Hello ma'am." Hanry said with a mischevious grin on his face. He moved aside to let someone else sit next to me in th midd- Oh my gosh. Xavier was sitting with me! That fiend, Hanry! Wait, Hanry?

"Hanry, you're coming to Japan?"

"Yup! We'll be like the three musketeers!" I said and prepared myself for a long flight.

====~Xavier's point of view~===

We were 5 hours into the flight when I started to doze off a bit. But I was determined no to fall asleep before Sasshay. Word had been spreading around school that she'd been crushing on me, Hanry even said so.

Before too long I heard Sassha's soft snoring as she leaned against the window and fell asleep. She kept mumbling somthing about a "Shumsulvimrah", whatever that is. She began to shift in her sleep, and eventually rested her head rested on my shoulder.

I tensed up as her warm head touched my shoulder, but then relaxed. Hanry was still awake, but he was reading a book and paid us no attention. Apperently, I was a pillow to Sassha. Not that I was complaining. I didn't want to move and wake her up, so I just sighed, and forced myself to sleep. As I fell asleep, I heard a knowing gasp come from Hanry.


End file.
